Episode 1: Sex and the Amars
Teaser What's a shy, nerdy girl to do when the stylish young woman who helped her out of a jam and insisted on crashing at her place turns out to be... a guy?! Summary Tsukimi Kurashita is an 18-year-old otaku living in an all-female apartment building, Amamizukan, with other women otaku. One day, Tsukimi, who has an intense love for jellyfish, tries to go to Shibuya for a jellyfish exhibit, but turns back when she becomes apprehensive at all the stylish girls walking around Shibuya. Later, when reminiscing about her dead mother, Tsukimi goes to see a spotted jellyfish she named Clara at a local pet store to cheer her up. She is shocked to find a moon jellyfish in the same tank, as this will eventually cause the spotted jellyfish to die. Overcoming her fear of talking with the stylish male shop clerk, Tsukimi tries to explain the imminent danger to the jellyfish, but is pushed back when she tries to enter the store. She bumps into a stylish woman outside the store, who eventually reasons with the clerk to give Clara to Tsukimi, since it will die anyway. They take it back to Amamizukan and put it into the bathtub for the night. The woman stays the night in Tsukimi's room, and the next morning Tsukimi discovers the woman is in fact a cross-dressing man. Quotes Trivia Cultural References * Parco, the place where Tsukimi was trying to see a jellyfish photo exhibition is a real Shibuya store. * Banba mentions "old Tamagawa streetcars in Shibuya". "In its heyday, trains on the Setagaya Line, which ran about five kilometers from Sangenjaya to Shimotakaido — a branch of the Tamagawa Line streetcar service between Shibuya and Futakotamagawa — were always packed with shoppers. The trains and streetcars were so packed that passengers would hang outside on window frames as the carriages were so full. However, with the improvement of transport systems in the area, Sangenjaya lost its vitality and atmosphere. In 1969, the Tamagawa streetcar was closed down." (Source) * Mayaya receives capsule figurines of Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan and Cao Cao * The flyer given to Jiji is for the "Chii sanpo fair". Chii sanpo (ちい散歩) is a TV Asahi series, hosted by Takeo Chii (b. 1942). * Chieko compares Juon to the "iriomote wildcat". The Iriomote cat (Prionailurus iriomotensis; Japanese: 西表山猫 Iriomote-yamaneko), is a wild cat about the size of a domestic cat that lives exclusively on the Japanese island of Iriomote. It is considered a "living fossil" by many biologists because it has not changed much from its primitive form. The Iriomote cat is one of the most threatened species of cat (sometimes considered a subspecies of the leopard cat), with an estimated population of fewer than 100 individuals. (Source) * Tsukimi says the only time she has worn makeup was when she put on lipstick to attend the Shichi-Go festival. This is a festival celebrated by parents on the fifteenth of November in Japan, to mark the growth of their children as they turn three, five and seven years of age. * The scene in which Tsukimi runs to Clara as she pushes herself out of a wheelchair refers to the story of Heidi, which has a character named Clara. "Clara becomes stronger on goat's milk and fresh mountain air, but Peter, feeling deprived of Heidi's attention, pushes Clara's wheelchair down the mountain to its destruction. Without her wheelchair, Clara attempts to walk and is gradually successful." (Source) * Jiji refers to a butler cafe in Shibuya, which is the second branch of another cafe. She is probably referring to Butlers Cafe. (There is a school-themed branch of another butler cafe, which is also targeted at fujoshi: Edelstein, the Shibuya branch of Swallowtail. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime